


You're too easy Merlin. Every time.

by ronherm1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronherm1/pseuds/ronherm1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin jest zawsze zbyt łatwy. Nie żeby Arturowi to przeszkadzało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too easy Merlin. Every time.

**Author's Note:**

> AU do 5x10 "The Kindness of Strangers". Co, jeśli za niewinną grą słowną kryły się lata ukrytego romansu?

\- Czy to byłeś ty, Merlinie?

\- To był koń.

\- Jeśli naśmiewałeś się ze swojego króla...

\- Nie naśmiewałem się. Nie śmiałbym.

\- Istnieje specjalna kara za podobne zuchwalstwo.

\- …

\- Jesteś zbyt łatwy, Merlinie. Za każdym razem.

*

\- Zbyt łatwy, Merlinie... Jesteś zawsze... zbyt... _łatwy..._ \- dyszy Artur, popychając Merlina na ścianę, tak że ten uderza o nią mocno plecami, na chwilę tracąc dech. Artur od razu znajduje się między jego udami i walczy z rozwiązaniem troczków od jego spodni. Merlin ma problemy z oddychaniem; przymyka oczy i bez zbędnych oporów pozwala na wszystko, co ma zamiar zrobić z nim król. Gdy ten w końcu osiąga cel i niepotrzebny materiał zsuwa mu się aż do kostek, Merlin jest już zupełnie twardy. Nigdy nie brakuje mu zbyt wiele, by stać się takim przy Arturze - czasem jedno intensywne spojrzenie wystarcza, by płonął z pożądania.

Wydaje z siebie głuchy jęk, gdy Artur obrysowuje linię jego szczęki, po czym jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem chwyta jego podbródek i niecierpliwie wpija swoje usta w jego, wyczekujące i nęcące go już od przeszło kilku nieznośnych godzin. Artur zawsze obwinia przeklęte wargi Merlina, które są tak perfekcyjnie ogromne, miękkie i zapraszające; nigdy nie potrafi skupić się na niczym, gdy znajdują się w zasięgu jego wzroku, a zdarza się to bardzo często. Za każdym razem kiedy całuje Merlina wydaje mu się jakby przeniósł się w inny wymiar. Wymieniają pocałunki jak desperaci, w najmniej spodziewanych momentach wybuchając pokładami namiętności, walcząc o każdy najmniejszy dotyk.

Artur rozmyślnie napiera na jego ciało, sprawiając, że pomiędzy nimi nie ma żadnej wolnej powierzchni. Merlin wydaje z siebie pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk i uginają się pod nim kolana, kiedy jego nabrzmiała męskość ociera się o uda drugiego mężczyzny. Artur rozchyla jego nogi i wsuwa między nie swoje kolano, po czym pochyla się w kierunku jego szyi, ręce przesuwając powolnym jak tortury ruchem z jego klatki piersiowej na wystające policzki, po czym wsuwając je w czarne włosy. Nawija sobie parę kosmyków na palce i przyciąga brutalnie głowę Merlina, tak że ich usta znajdują się na tej samej wysokości. Merlin ma lekko zamglony wzrok; Artur nie może nadziwić się, jak wiele sprawia, że dosłownie szaleje na punkcie swojego służącego. Widok jego tutaj, niesamowicie seksownego i poddanego jego woli, z oczami wypełnionymi jedną prośbą sprawia, że ma ochotę wziąć go tu i teraz.

Ich intensywny i wybuchowy romans trwa już przez wiele miesięcy, żeby nie powiedzieć lat, a wciąż jest tak samo podniecający i silny jak na samym początku. Nawet fakt, że Artur posiada od pewnego czasu żonę nie wpływa na to, by starali się go chociaż ograniczać. Wystarczył jeden gest, jeden sygnał - a lądowali w jakimś ustronnym miejscu, dysząc sobie w usta i całując się opętańczo, jakby zależało od tego ich życie. Nie potrafili tego przerwać. Nie chcieli tego przerwać. Mimo że zdawali sobie sprawę, że to złe i niewłaściwe. Ale to, co ich łączyło, zawsze wygrywało, wbrew wszelkiej logice. Czuli się jak jedno ciało, które nie może zostać nigdy przenigdy rozdzielone, więc pracowali nad tym, by jak najczęściej je zespalać.

Ich serca biją nierównym rytmem, kiedy w przerwie na oddech spoglądają sobie w oczy. Artur bierze twarz Merlina w swoje dłonie i gładzi jego policzki delikatnym, czułym gestem. Merlin zagryza wargę i porusza się pod nim niespokojnie, ale nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Kopiuje jego ruchy i kciukami rysuje wzory na jego szyi, obojczykach, po czym wciąż patrząc na niego spod kurtyny długich rzęs, wsuwa dłonie za jego koszulę i powoli zaczyna ściągać ją z jego ramion. Oboje są zdziwieni tą nagłą zmianą tempa, lecz nie trwa ona długo, gdyż wystarcza jedno intensywniejsze spojrzenie i żar wybucha w nich na nowo.

Merlin czuje jak przez całe jego ciało przebiega paraliżujący dreszcz, gdy Artur przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, docierając w miejsce gdzie zaczynają się jego pośladki i delikatnie ociera o siebie ich boleśnie twarde męskości. Będąc przekonanym, że w wyniku tylu intensywnych bodźców zaraz straci zdolność myślenia, Merlin zarzuca mężczyźnie ręce na szyję i oplata mu nogi wokół pasa. Oboje syczą, kiedy członek Artura przesuwa się po wejściu Merlina; Artur chwyta mężczyznę pewniej, zaciskając ręce na jego pośladkach. Pogłębiają gwałtownie swoje ruchy i ich pocałunki stają się brutalne, gwałtowne i niezgrane, gubią się w zapachu i dotyku własnych ciał. Artur, nieprzerwanie poruszając biodrami do przodu wpija się w szyję Merlina, ssąc skórę tak mocno, by pozostawić tam ślad. Merlin sapie i ściska jego ramiona mocniej, wyginając plecy do tyłu i mrucząc z rozkoszy.

\- Naprawdę lubisz mieć powód, by nosić te apaszki, prawda? _Za każdym razem jesteś rozbrajająco łatwy, Merlinie..._ \- szepcze ochrypłym głosem Artur, tuż przy uchu mężczyzny. - Nawet nie masz nawet pojęcia jakie to cholernie seksowne, mam ochotę przerżnąć cię tak mocno, że nie będziesz mógł chodzić prosto przez najbliższy tydzień... albo miesiąc... albo nawet _rok..._

Za każdym wyliczeniem wykonuje coraz gwałtowniejsze pchnięcie, co sprawia, że Merlin zaczyna oddychać jak astmatyk.

\- Artur... proszę...

\- Powiedz to... - Artur uśmiecha się lubieżnie, gryząc delikatnie ucho Merlina. - Powiedz, co chcesz abym ci zrobił...

Merlin wypuszcza głośno powietrze nosem i wydaje z siebie głośny jęk, gdy Artur wkłada w niego jeden palec. Mimo że jest całkiem nagi, a jego plecy opierają się o zimną, kamienną ścianę, ma wrażenie, jakby tonął w płomieniach ogarniających jego ciało. Jest już bliski końca, a za wszelką cenę musi poczuć Artura w sobie. Musi, bo inaczej _umrze._

 _O tak,_ myśli gorączkowo, _umieram, by znów poczuć to rozkoszne wypełnienie, by stać się z Arturem jednym ciałem. Umieram, by Artur pieprzył mnie tak mocno, że rozpadnę się na kawałeczki i tylko on będzie mógł poskładać mnie z powrotem._

Z czasem gdy uparcie milczy i nie wypowiada swoich myśli na głos, Artur spowalnia, tym samym wydłużając jego tortury. Merlin ma wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje, już ledwo stoi na nogach. Przyciąga Artura do pocałunku, lecz ten ku jego zdziwieniu odpycha go, na co Merlin reaguje pełnym zaskoczenia okrzykiem.

 _\- Istnieje specjalna kara za podobne zuchwalstwo, Merlinie._ Nie posłuchałeś rozkazu króla - mówi Artur, jeszcze bardziej spowalniając swoje ruchy, o ile to jest możliwe. Dotyk Artura na jego pośladkach, napór jego ciała na jego, to już jest zbyt wiele, jednak Merlin pragnie więcej. Znacznie więcej. Nie może go po prostu zostawić w takim stanie.

Artur unosi brwi, gdy widzi konsternację na jego twarzy i zaczyna się od niego odsuwać, rozplatając jego nogi z własnego pasa i stawiając go na ziemi. Merlin, mimo tego że wie, iż Artur za nic w świecie nie opuściłby go w takim momencie, czuje się dziwnie bezbronny.

\- Kochaj się ze mną - szepcze na wydechu i patrzy prosto w jego niebieskie oczy, a jego prośba jest tak bezpośrednia, szczera i niewinna, że Artur czuje jak jego serce ściska niewidzialna obręcz. Jest zaskoczony tym romantycznym zwrotem i dotyka delikatnie twarzy Merlina, po czym składa na jego ustach czuły pocałunek, próbując oddać w nim wszystko, co do niego czuje - że to nie tylko seks, nie tylko wzajemne pożądanie, ale coś znacznie więcej, coś co wywraca całe jego życie do góry nogami i nadaje mu sens.

Całują się długo, subtelnie i głęboko, skubiąc wargi i badając wnętrze swoich ust, jakby chcieli poznać ich każdy skrawek. W międzyczasie niecierpliwa ręka Merlina wędruje w kierunku spodni drugiego mężczyzny i zaciska się na jego gorącym członku. Merlin przesuwa ją powoli wzdłuż całej jego długości, a Artur sapie mu w usta i gwałtownie wkłada w niego dwa palce, na co oboje lgną do siebie mocniej, stykając ze sobą spocone ciała. Oboje dyszą ciężko, błagając o więcej.

\- Artur... cholera, Artur...

\- Merlin...

\- Mocniej...

\- Merlinie, nie przestawaj...

\- Oooooch, Arturze... szybciej...

\- OOOOOCH - jęczy Artur, gdy ręka Merlina na jego członku sprawia, że omal nie dochodzi. Odsuwa się od niego gwałtownie i nim Merlin jest w stanie zaprotestować, obraca go ku sobie i pochyla się wzdłuż jego pleców. Merlin przełyka ślinę i drży z oczekiwania, czując twardą męskość Artura ocierającą się o jego uda, nęcącą i przyprawiającą go o utratę zmysłów.

\- Arturze, zlituj się... - błaga, wypychając w jego kierunku biodra, na co Artur mimo że ciężko mu jest panować nad sobą, chichocze.

\- Niecierpliwy... tak bardzo _łatwy..._ \- szepcze mu do ucha jak złośliwy chochlik, lecz urywa wpół zdania i zaczyna wydawać świszczące odgłosy, gdy ręka Merlina mocno i gwałtownie zaciska się na jego członku i kieruje go we właściwą stronę.

\- Włóż go, do cholery tam, gdzie jego miejsce - żąda nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, na co Artur aż zachłystuje się śliną. Widok władczego Merlina wprawia go w jeszcze większe podniecenie i zaczyna drżeć z ekscytacji, gdy w końcu ostrożnym, lecz jednocześnie spragnionym ruchem złącza ich ciała.

Merlin wydaje z siebie gardłowy jęk i syczy z bólu. Artur przez pierwszy moment panikuje, lecz zaraz po tym przychodzi spokój i opanowanie, gdy uświadamia sobie, że to, co będzie czuł Merlin, zależy tylko od niego. Kładzie więc ręce na plecach Merlina i delikatnie gładzi je kciukami, wyzbywając się napięcia z mięśni. Pochyla się i obdarza pocałunkami drogę wyznaczoną linią kręgosłupa, ręce przesuwając na brzuch Merlina, a tam kieruje się na dół, aż w jego dłoni znajduje się twardy, nabrzmiały członek. Ściska go delikatnie, po czym wolno masuje jądra, aż oddech Merlina staje się bardziej rozluźniony i napięcie znika. Artur zaczyna poruszać się w nim, najpierw niepewnie i nieśmiało, jednak zachęcony jękami mężczyzny przyspiesza. Nie trwa wiele czasu nim znajdują wspólny rytm. Ich ciała się zgrywają, jęki i okrzyki przeplatają ze sobą. Pod Merlinem uginają się kolana, w momencie gdy Artur szybkimi ruchami zaczyna przesuwać ręką po jego penisie w dół i w górę. Król zapobiegawczo chwyta go za biodra, tak by nie upadł. Ta pozycja pozwala mu na jeszcze większe przyspieszenie tempa i Merlin ma wrażenie, że zaraz dosłownie eksploduje z wypełniającej go ekstazy. Ich ciała zderzające się ze sobą, pot spływający po skórze i chrapliwe oddechy sprawiają, że oboje dochodzą, Artur w środku Merlina a Merlin na posadzkę, brudząc ją obficie. Opiera się czołem o ścianę, próbując uspokoić oddech. Za plecami czuje jak Artur wysuwa się z niego, po czym po chwili wahania obejmuje delikatnie jego pas, sprawiając, że Merlin odwraca się i znajdują się twarzą w twarz.

Patrzą na siebie długo, zarumienieni i rozczochrani, ciężko oddychając. Artur wciąż nie zwalnia uścisku i w pewnym momencie przysuwa do siebie Merlina, zanurzając nos w jego szyi i obejmując mocno. Merlin jest tak zaskoczony tym gestem, że początkowo go nie odwzajemnia. Woń ich miłości unosi się pomiędzy nimi, drażniąc i pobudzając nozdrza. Zauważywszy, że Merlin jest dziwnie spięty, Artur odsuwa się i patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. W jego oczach czai się coś co przypomina Merlinowi strach i niepewność, tak bardzo niepasującą do króla.

\- Coś się stało, Merlinie?

Merlin przełyka głośno ślinę.

\- Ty mi powiedz. Co się zmieniło?

Artur udaje, że nie wie o co mu chodzi, choć oczywiste jest, że wie. Po wszystkim zawsze odwracali się do siebie plecami, unikając własnego wzroku, jakby w wyrazie skruchy za to, co przed chwilą zrobili. Tym razem jest jednak inaczej. Tym razem nie był to zwykły seks. Artur wie, że nie był. Zbyt wiele emocji, zbyt wiele czułych gestów, które nie wynikały tylko i wyłącznie z pożądania. Owszem, pożąda Merlina jak nikogo innego, ale to nie jest jedyny powód, dla którego tak bardzo mu na nim zależy.

\- Kochaliśmy się - odpowiada, zaciskając wargi. Merlin odsuwa się zaskoczony i przez chwilę na jego twarzy pojawia się trudny do odczytania wyraz.

\- Miałeś na myśli: pieprzyliśmy, tak jak zawsze... bo nie mogę się oprzeć temu... że...

Merlin traci wątek i speszony odwraca się do Artura plecami, wzruszając ciężko ramionami i kręcąc głową.

\- Tym razem się kochaliśmy - odpowiada Artur pewnym głosem, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, samym będąc zdziwionym i nieco przerażonym tym, co mówi. Wie jednak, że słowa te jak najbardziej oddają prawdę. - Kochaliśmy się, bo o to prosiłeś. Bo ja również tego pragnąłem. Ja... Merlinie...

Ponownie znajdują się naprzeciwko siebie i wpatrują w siebie długo i bez słów. Ich głowy kłębią się od myśli, w oczach kryje się wahanie.

To, co z początku było zwykłym romansem, niepozorną zabawą, nie wiadomo kiedy przeistoczyło się w poważne, silne uczucie. Uczucie silniejsze niż miłość Artura do żony. Artur zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i po raz kolejny dzisiaj dotyka policzka Merlina, po czym całuje go delikatnie, wzdychając. Nie wyobraża sobie nikogo na miejscu Merlina. Tylko on się liczy. Szczególnie w tym momencie.

Jest jednak Gwen. Artur kocha ją, nie zmienia to aczkolwiek faktu, że to Merlin zawsze liczył się jako pierwszy. To on był obecny w każdym momencie jego życia, to on nigdy go nie zawiódł. Mimo że jako król nie może się do tego przyznawać.

\- Pragnę cię - szepcze. - Pragnę cię całym sercem. Tylko ciebie.

Merlin w odpowiedzi mruga oczami, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. W końcu zdobywa się tylko na zduszone pytanie:

\- Ale co z Gwen? Ona... będzie cierpieć.

\- Wiem. Dlatego... dlatego wciąż nie możemy się ujawniać, przynajmniej na razie. Nie mogę jej zranić, kocham ją, lecz jeśli mam porównać to z tym, co czuję do ciebie, to...

Serce Merlina nieomal wyskakuje z piersi, gdy słyszy słowa Artura. Artur mówiący o uczuciach. _Uczuciach._

\- Kocham cię, Merlinie – wyrzuca z siebie z ciężkim westchnieniem, patrząc na Merlina jakby był przyczyną jego wszystkich problemów.

\- Ja cię też, Arturze.

Następuje cisza, podczas której patrzą na siebie z miłością, czułością i niedowierzaniem, jakby nie byli pewni, czy wypowiedzieli te słowa na jawie. Merlin czuje jak szczęście rozpiera go od środka, powodując, że ma ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Artur zwilża wargi i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, przerywa milczenie.

\- Zgadzasz się więc na dalsze ukrywanie? Też nie czuję się z tym dobrze, ale...

\- Oczywiście, że się zgadzam, ty idioto. To nie w porządku wobec Gwen, lecz...

 _\- Zawsze byłeś zbyt łatwy, Merlinie -_ przerywa mu szybko Artur, podejmując ich niedawną grę i pochyla się nad jego uchem. O swojej żonie woli rozmyślać później. Wtedy, kiedy wyrzutów sumienia nie będzie rozpraszał widok jego służącego. Stara się ignorować niemiłe uczucie w głębi żołądka jak tylko może, co udaje mu się zupełnie w chwili, gdy napotyka niebieskie tęczówki Merlina. - Ale to wcale mi nie przeszkadza. O ile jesteś łatwy tylko dla mnie.

\- Tak jest, panie - salutuje Merlin, a Artur daje mu kuksańca w bok, po czym gwałtownie wpija się w jego usta. Ponownie wracają na mur, jednak tym razem to Merlin popycha w jego stronę Artura.

\- Zobaczymy, czy ty też potrafisz być _łatwy,_ panie - mówi Merlin z błyskiem w oku. Artur nie może się powstrzymać i wybucha śmiechem, po czym z wciąż wymalowaną wesołością na ustach przyciąga głowę mężczyzny, by utonąć z nim w długim i gorącym pocałunku.


End file.
